


Last Christmas - The Beach

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [20]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Day At The Beach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Just when you thought it was over between our favorite star-crossed Lovers....beware the ANGST!!!Chapter song: Last Christmas - Wham





	Last Christmas - The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> OKKKK...here I am at work again!! I gotta get OUTTA here!! LOL!! They are all looking at me like...what is this woman....CRAZY?? MMMUUAHAHAHAHAHA...yes...yes I am!!
> 
> EMPJOY!!! This one...*whew*...this one RIGHT HERE!!! 
> 
> Thanks for ALL the LOVE my little series has gotten...we are ALMOST wrapping it up...it's EPILOGUE time...for REAL!!! *clings to fic* NOOOOO still don't WANNA!!! 
> 
> Love to you all!! <3<3<3

 

 

__

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_ _But the very next day you gave it away_ _This year, to save me from tears_ _I'll give it to someone special_

It was the middle of the two week Christmas break and everyone was relieved.  Midterms were over and now the only worries were wondering what marks they would receive on their tests.  People were talking about where they would go on their vacations or if they were staying around the city and taking part in all the Christmas activities. 

The prior two weeks before Christmas break had been an incredibly rough time for Daniel.  He had to really bear down hard on his studying to make up for the loss time spent going back and forth between the hospital and Mr. Miyagi’s house.  He had studied but the way he was being pulled like a tug-of war rope between his feelings and his responsibilities, he knew he would not pass the mid-terms without seriously cutting himself off from the world.  He stayed in his room a lot.  His mother, checking on him occasionally, was happy that her son was at home.  She finally saw him more than five minutes at a time and her mind was finally at ease about his situation.  She decided he no longer was grounded and that she would try to be a little easier on him and give him a break. 

Mr. Miyagi would stop by the apartment at least once or twice a day.  Daniel would take study breaks to help him around the apartment complex fixing up this and that, working on his bonsai skills.  It helped Daniel to relax and get his mind together.

“Daniel-san…everything ok?”  Miyagi had noticed that the boy was much quieter in the last couple of weeks than he had seen him before.  He seemed to be using only half of his efforts to stay involved to stay focused.  Miyagi felt it more and more difficult to get Daniel to interact and even practice his karate. 

“Yeah…Mr. Miyagi.  I’m doing pretty good, actually.”  He showed Miyagi his tree that he was working on.  He had a shifting image of how he wanted this one to look.  He couldn’t quite grasp where he wanted to go with the formation, but he had a lot going on in his head.  No one would blame him.

“That not what Miyagi mean.”

Daniel sighed.  It was useless to try to put anything over on Mr. Miyagi.  He just really didn’t want to talk about things.  His mind was on constant repeat of the last things that were said in the hospital.  The last time he saw the person who preoccupied his thoughts every minute, every hour of the day.  He couldn’t extract him from his mind no matter how hard he had tried.  He needed to seriously get a grip.

“I just really don’t wanna talk about it right now, is that ok, Mr. Miyagi.”  Daniel’s voice sounded tired.  Miyagi could tell he had not been sleeping well again.

“Hai…Miyagi understand.”

Daniel was just content to stay in Miyagi’s company.  He gained peace from staying by his calming presence.  He needed that in his life at the moment. He appreciated his dear friend more than ever and knew they would always remain that way.  He smiled and went back to his bonsai.  

He had been calling and talking to Ali on an almost daily basis.  They had gotten back together a time or two…went to see a few movies…took walks in the park.  She was really a forgiving girl.  She listened to him when he had slipped a few times, bringing up reasons why he just hated everything that had gone on between him and Johnny.  She listened patiently to it all.  He really didn’t expect her to even give him the time of day after all that had been done.  He was grateful to her for being so understanding. 

“I know how it is, Daniel…remember…I was where you are once.”

She didn’t even feel weird talking to him about something that they both shared, even though he was who he was.  She just felt he was someone who had been burnt just as bad.  Someone who could commiserate with what he was going through.

They were in the park one sunny Saturday, his head resting on her lap.  She was running her fingers through his wavy hair, calming him, soothing him.  She let him talk, it seemed as if no one had been there to listen to him lately.  She looked at him with concern as he told her about what it had been like after the tournament had ended, when the accident had happened. 

“He’s just…I dunno…It’s so hard to deal with him.  I mean I tried to be his friend.  He needed someone there to get through the trauma of his accident.  I was there for him when no one else would show up…not even his parents.”  He pounded the ground with his fist.  Ali took hold of his hand and laced her fingers through his.  “If he had only shown some feeling.  Some effort.  If he had only known…I wasn’t trying to be cold and aloof…I was trying to help him…to show him…that I could…I could…”  He paused. He was about to say some things that Ali wouldn’t understand.  He had promised her they were over.  He looked up at her and he knew she already knew.  But still she stayed quiet.

“He’s always been that way, Daniel.  His heart is closed and it is the hardest thing to try and move.  He’s been conditioned not to feel by that horrible step father of his…and Kreese…his “sensei”.  When we were together, Kreese would ridicule him and me if I was around him.  He wouldn’t allow girls in his dojo.  He wouldn’t acknowledge relationships in his dojo.  He had told Johnny his men were there to be trained soldiers…and soldiers had no place in their hearts for relationships or romance and he had better destroy any feelings of any kind if he were to remain a Cobra in his stupid karate class.”

She looked off across the park.  “He once told him that if he had any business with women he should use them and lose them. Prove he was a ‘real man’.” 

This was the Johnny that Daniel had come to know.  There were parts of him that was exactly what Ali was describing.  He could and was that difficult when it came to expressing his emotions.  However, he had to admit to himself that Johnny had shown him another side to his character.  A vulnerable side.  A side he was just now realizing had never been shown to anyone…including his mother.  He remembered how he looked at her from the hospital bed.  He saw the restraint and pain in his eyes as he had said the harsh words to her.  He could tell that, apart from him, she was the only one that had a piece of his heart.  His face softened as he finally understood that he had found a way in, but he had now locked the door.  He hopelessly thought to never gain access again.

Ali would stop by his apartment to study for the mid-terms, to talk with his mother and to keep Daniel distracted.  She smiled a lot and it really made Daniel feel so much better having her around.  He smiled more than he had in days past.

“There it is…” she said one day, kissing his cheek.

“What?” He smiled a wide toothy grin.  They were sharing some popcorn on the couch watching an old classic movie on VHS.  His arm was around her shoulder and she was snuggled into his side.

“My dimple.”  She laughed and kissed his cheek again.  “I missed it!”

“Oh you did, did you?  Well it might just be around more often if you keep showing those pearly whites.”

\---------

The mid-terms were tough, but Daniel felt he had a good chance at pulling a few good grades.  Since winning the tournament, he was no longer harassed by the now dispersed Cobra Kai.  The last he had heard, John Kreese closed down the facility due to lack of attendance.  He had his loyal followers, Dutch, Jimmy and Tommy just being some of the remaining few, but most everyone else had lost faith in the dojo’s abilities and what it stood for.   Eventually, he locked the doors and Cobra Kai was closed, for good.

Bobby had started talking to him more.  He even asked Daniel one day if he would help tutor him for one of the mid-terms.  He made Daniel smile.  He really had a quiet way about him, but Daniel could also see the underlying Cobra within.  He had the same snarky wit as someone else he knew, but Bobby had a way telling jokes that kept Daniel laughing. 

Bobby had told him one day that he had went to the hospital to visit Johnny to see how he was doing.  Daniel tried to act as if it was no big deal, but he paid attention as Bobby told him that Johnny was doing great.  That he was about to have his casts removed and that his punctured lung was healing nicely.  He would be out of the hospital after the school break started, more closer to Christmas. 

Daniel listened and nodded his head when Bobby had finished.  He didn’t let his emotions betray his features, outwardly he was a blank page. Inwardly he was relieved. He would be out of the hospital soon.  He would be home.  But Daniel would still have time before he had to confront him, casually bump into him some place.  See him around.  He wasn’t ready for that. 

“I’m glad he’s alright, man…he’s been through a lot.”

“Yeah…he’s Johnny…he’ll always be tough.  He’s a survivor.”

“I’m glad he’s got you in his corner, Bobby.”

“You too, LaRusso…he asked if I talked to you lately.”

Daniel caught his breath.  He played it off, but Bobby noticed.

“Yeah…what did you say?”

“I told him I was giving you hell…not going easy on you.”  Bobby laughed, poking Daniel in his side. 

Daniel snorted.  “Uh huh…I’m sure that made his day.”

“He just said that you’d better wait for him to get outta there because you’re due for an ass kicking.”  Bobby laughed again and walked off.  He’d meet up with Daniel later on the soccer field. 

\------

Now as it was nearing the end of the Christmas break, Daniel found himself in the middle of yet another apparel store in the mall.  He was holding a few bags watching as Ali skimmed through the bathing suits.  Here it was the last few days of December and suits were still available. He would be knee-deep in snow right about now in New Jersey.  He shivered thinking about the winters there. 

The style had changed throughout the year and the trend now was one-piece with a matching sarong.  Ali moved through several racks showing one suit after another to Daniel judging his reactions.  Daniel shifted from foot to foot trying to stay interested. 

“Yeah…that one’s nice….that one’s pretty too…Ali…they all look good.  I think you’ll be gorgeous in any of them.”  Daniel fought hard not to glance at his watch.  The last time he did that she drug him to five more stores. 

“I’m just trying to find something nice for the beach party.  I can’t get anything too revealing…it’s gonna be freezing out there.”

“That’s why we have blankets.  And sweaters.”  Daniel replied looking forlornly toward the exit. 

“Ok…smarty pants…you do want to have the hottest looking girlfriend out there right?” 

“What…so I that I have to defend your honor when all the wolves come to howl at you?”

“Naturally…”  She giggled and went off to the dressing room.

The annual Senior Winter Beach Party was being held this weekend and Daniel somehow got roped into going.  He decided he really could use the break after being run ragged after the tournament.  He had made a few friends since and they all wanted him to be at the party. 

Ali practically begged him to go, promising it wouldn’t be like the last time a group got together on the beach.  When she spoke of that time, so long ago, Daniel’s heart twitched inside of his chest.  He remembered everything he felt back then and in all the days since.  He felt his eyes begin to burn, but quickly forced the feeling away.  He tried to talk his way out of going, but Ali wasn’t hearing it.  She needed him to be there and who was he to refuse her anything?

The party would take up most of the beach and would go from mid-afternoon to well into the evening.  There was a slight chance of him running into Johnny, but Ali had convinced him that it was a big beach, and that Johnny would still be home recuperating.  “And so what…Daniel…you’ll have to face him sometime…best you get things resolved before the New Year…start fresh!”

“Did I tell you…I like how you think?”

\--------

When they arrived on Sunday afternoon, the place was already filling up with students.  They dotted the areas in clusters of cliques and groups.  Daniel’s senior class was over 400 people and when they brought their guests, you didn’t see much sand between people.  Several boom boxes were playing the latest songs from Madonna and Michael Jackson and lots of kids were already up and dancing.  Daniel carried a cooler full of drinks which was really quite heavy from his car down to a spot on the beach where Susan and Barbara and a bunch of other girls were waiting.  He had even spotted Freddie and his group a few spaces away.  Daniel had started talking to him again and they were cool.  Freddie ran up to grab one side of the cooler and help Daniel down to his group.  Ali was a few steps ahead of him, carrying bags and holding a large floppy hat down on her head.  Daniel was wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts and his karate headband. It was really hot outside and he decided to go bare-chested.  He felt only a little self-conscious but remembered he needed to work on his tan before it got too cold to do so.  If he got colder later, Ali had his change of clothes in her bag.  She looked amazing and Freddie poked Daniel.  “You hittin’ that LaRusso?” 

Daniel rolled his eyes.  “Sure…right after I’m done with your mom.” 

Freddie did a double take.  Daniel laughed and Freddie shook his head.  “Cute…very cute, LaRusso.”

The blankets had been spread out and there were several barbeque pits going with endless supplies of hotdogs and hamburgers.  People had brought their own bags of chips and snacks and drinks so there was plenty of food to go around. 

After Daniel set up the large umbrella to cover the girls he looked off toward the volleyball nets that were lined up down the middle of the beach.  Several groups were waiting to have their turns at playing and Daniel wanted to get into a game.  Ali looked at him, shielding her eyes from the sun.  “Go on…you go have fun…I’ll catch up with you in a minute.” 

Daniel looked at her, grateful.  He didn’t want to spend the majority of his day gossiping with girls.  They had already begun the chatter and it was making his skin itch.  He bent down to kiss her quickly on the lips to the delight of the other girls on the towel.  After winking at them, he bounded off to join a group.

He played for a couple of hours.  Ali eventually came by and cheered him on.  She joined in a game or two, really showing off her skills.  Daniel was impressed and happy that she was on his team.  They won every time she played.

\-------

 

Around 4pm as the sun was just beginning to dip, a jeep pulled up among the dunes.  It was blaring loud rock music and was overflowing with teens.  It came to a halt on the outskirts of the party.  Daniel was in the middle of a game of beach twister and he was becoming delightfully tangled within a bunch of girls, including his own.  He was about to put left hand blue between Ali’s legs when he heard the loud obnoxious music and the voices shouting out above it. 

“Here…get the chair!” 

“Someone help get him out of the Jeep…take it easy, Johnny don’t overdo it pal.” 

“I’m not some weak pussy…let me do it myself.” 

Loud laughter followed. 

Daniel looked to the source of the noise and stood up.  He brushed the sand off of his hands onto his jeans and watched as a group of about six guys and girls piled out of the large jeep, their own set of beach chairs and equipment.  He noticed Bobby as one of the guys and he had his arm around the shoulder of the blonde head of hair that was forever etched in his memories.  He couldn’t move.  He was frozen until he saw his face.  His fingers clenched and unclenched at his sides.  Bobby carefully assisted Johnny from the jeep and another kid Daniel recognized from class had his other side.  Johnny’s groupies had all taken their places around him carrying their bags and anything else that Johnny was needing. 

Once he left the jeep, Johnny took a step away from the boys and stood on his own.  His leg was still wobbly and he couldn’t afford to put much pressure on it.  He was wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and no t-shirt.  Daniel swallowed reflexively. 

“Well…it looks like somethings still never change.”  Ali said behind him watching as the obnoxious group of teens cleared a space for themselves, running off a bunch of nerdy looking kids that had been slathering a large amount of sunscreen on their gawky pale bodies. 

Daniel didn’t see any of the other former Cobras hanging around and he nodded his head.  At least he didn’t slip that far back into old habits. 

The girls opened a beach lounger in the middle of a large blanket and gingerly took Johnny’s good arm helping him over to the seat.  Daniel looked him over as best as he could from his position about 30 yards away.  He could see a circular scar very noticeable on his chest.  He bit his lip.  All he wanted to do at that moment was touch it.  He needed to sear it with his tears.  He couldn’t stop the thoughts coursing his brain no matter how hard he had denied himself.  He saw that Johnny’s knee was wrapped in bandages, but the cast was off.  He was able to put weight on it…but not for long. 

Their music was screeching high pitched and causing everyone to shift slightly away from the group.  Daniel took Ali’s hand and walked with her back to their blanket.  He didn’t look back to see that Johnny had spotted them both and watched them as they made their way back. 

 _Once bitten and twice shy_  
_I keep my distance_  
_But you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me, baby_  
_Do you recognize me?_

The sky was beginning to change colors and the wind had begun to pick up after a couple more hours of talking and running into the ocean to take some of the heat off of their skin.  Daniel was already becoming a shade or two darker.  He didn’t need sunscreen, but he obliged when Ali asked if he wouldn’t mind rubbing some on her back as she lay on her stomach to sunbathe.  He had watched from the corner of his eye as Johnny and his group took at tentative walk to the ocean shore and eased him into the water.  His friends were being very careful with him and Daniel was envious.  _‘If things were different…’_  

Someone had brought a beach ball into the water and they were taking turns passing it around.  Johnny disappeared for a few seconds and Daniel paused in his rubbing smooth circles into Ali’s skin to see Johnny rise up from the ocean like Poseidon, blonde hair slicked back, muscular chest, water dripping off of his bronze skin. 

“Mmmm…watch it Tiger…” Ali said purring as Daniel’s hands were sensually rubbing lower and lower down her back. 

“Wha…oh...Sorry…”  Daniel said discreetly moving his hands back to a safer position.   He watched Johnny hobble out of the ocean making the briefest of eye contact with him his eyes sliding to where Daniel had his hands, to his chest and back to his eyes.  It seemed like time had stopped but it was only a matter of seconds and he was moving back toward his group. 

\-----

Later,  Daniel, dressed in a long sleeved t-shirt and red hoodie, stood before a communal bonfire to make s’mores and roast marshmallows. He had glanced over at Johnny’s group at least twenty times.  He was becoming unnecessarily distracted.  Not once did Johnny approach them to say anything.  Daniel hadn’t expected him to, but a small part of him wouldn’t even have minded a gloat at this point.  Daniel tried to focus on Ali and the s’mores she was making for him.  He licked the chocolate from his fingers when she handed him a particularly sticky one.  He took a bite and she took the opportunity to bring his face to hers and kiss him, tasting chocolate and sweet marshmallows.  He smiled at her.

“Uhm…you got some chocolate…”  She said flirting, wiping his lower lip with her thumb.

“Well maybe you can help me with that.”  He said looping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.  He smiled affectionately at her and she brought his head down to kiss him.  He was enjoying her, deepening his kiss when all of the sudden the loudest most jarring sounds came issuing from the boom box across the way.  Several people startled including Daniel and he abruptly cut his kiss short and looked across to where the sound was coming from.  Johnny locked eyes with his, and he could see the cold blue ice of his eyes from across the sand.  He curled his lip and Daniel squinted his eyes back at him. 

“Such an asshole.”  Ali whispered to him.  “C’mon…let’s go back to our blanket.” 

Daniel had not taken his eyes off of Johnny’s and he watched as Johnny reached over to the cooler beside him.  He expected him to pull out a can of coke or an icepack or something.  He pulled out a can of beer.  Daniel’s frown deepened as he popped the top off and guzzled half of the contents.

“Man…he just doesn’t get it….”  His voice taking on an edge.

“Hey, Johnny throw me one of those would ya?”  Another boy asked and Johnny, using his good arm, tossed one over to him. 

“They aren’t supposed to be drinking out here!  This is a school trip.”  Ali said shaking her head. 

“He’s not supposed to be drinking…period.”  Daniel said watching as Johnny finished the can wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  He had stopped looking at Daniel and was talking to one of his groupies beside him.  They laughed and Daniel watched as she batted her hand against his chest.  Johnny reached beside him back into the cooler.  He handed another beer to the girl and told her to open it for him.

Daniel started walking toward the group.  This had gone too far.  Ali grabbed his elbow.  “Daniel…what are you doing? Just leave him alone….he wants to drink himself to death…let him!  He’s not going to listen to you!”  He shook her hand away from his arm.  He approached the blanket and stood before the group looking down at Johnny who innocently looked back at him taking another drink. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?  I’m having a drink with my _friends_.”

“Do your _friends_ know that’s how you messed yourself up in the first place?”

“Yeah….but who cares right?  I ain’t driving for a while.”

Daniel turned his attention away from Johnny and looked down at the other people around him.  Bobby was on the corner of the blanket, his own beer in hand. 

“You all are just gonna let him sit here and drink this shit?” 

“Yeah…lighten up!  We’re just having a good time!”

“He’s not allowed to have that kinda ‘good time’ he shouldn’t be drinking.”

“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business, LaRusso” a boy named Teddy said starting to stand up and approach Daniel. 

“You better watch out, Teddy…he’s a Karate champion…”  One of the snottier girls giggled at Daniel and rolled her eyes.  “What a stupid sport…no offense Johnny.”

“None taken….LaRusso was just leaving…weren’t you?”

“Not until you put down the beer.” 

“And if I don’t?”

“I’m going to make you.”

A chorus of OOOO’s echoed through the group.  Johnny narrowed his eyes at Daniel.  He looked to Ali and she had her hands folded across her chest staring back at him hard.  “You couldn’t make your frigid bitch come…how do you think you’re gonna make me put down my fucking beer.”    More Ohhh’s from the hecklers.  Daniel’s fists clenched and his jaw tightened. 

“Leave her out of this.”  

“Yeah that’s your answer to everything…you leave her out of this because all you’ve done is leave her out…even now you know I’ve beat your ass and I haven’t even had to lift a finger.” 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”  

“I’m talking about I own you, LaRusso….everything about you…every part of who you are…I. own. you.”

“This is fucking crazy talk and I’m leaving…I don’t care what you do with yourself anymore.”

“Keep telling yourself that…that’s why you haven’t taken your eyes off of me since I got here.  That’s why you look at me like you want to tear me to pieces.  That’s why this will never…ever be over.  So you can tell that to that traitor bitch behind you.  That you’ll always want to be MY bitch and she will never give it to you as good as I did.” 

The collective gasp from the group was almost comical.  Bobby buried his head in his hands.  He knew but he hated it.  He got up to leave.  He didn’t want to stick around and listen anymore.  The other kids stared, mouths agape between Johnny and Daniel.  Daniel turned a deeper shade of embarrassment mixed with rage.  He hauled back and backhanded Johnny across his face.  He wrenched the beer can from his hand and tossed it at the boy who was scurrying back to his jeep and the others who were shaking their heads in disbelief.  Johnny was bleeding from a cut on his lower lip.  He licked at it and never took his eyes from Daniel’s. 

“Make you feel better?”

“Not nearly enough.”  He balled his fist again. 

“What’s stopping you, LaRusso? I’ve done outted us to the entire school population…again. There’s no chance of you ever living this one down.”  He laughed as Daniel shoved him hard on his shoulders.

“Shut up, Johnny!!  This isn’t funny anymore.”

“Do you see me laughing?”  He said stopping abruptly.  He struggled to get out of his chair and stood up unsteadily in front of Daniel. 

“Now…at least I have a fighting chance.”  He said low, towering slightly over Daniel.

Daniel turned around prepared to leave.  He knew he had blown it, giving in once again to Johnny’s madness.  He just wanted to escape once more and deal with the consequences later.  He looked out over the beach and noticed small patches of students still hovering here and there but no sign of Ali.  She was over by their blanket packing up their bags. 

“It’s just you and me now, Danielle.”  Johnny said threateningly behind him.

“I’m not DOING this, Johnny.”  Daniel said beginning to walk away up the beach.  He went in the opposite direction of everyone.  He wanted to get away. 

 

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_ _  
A man under cover but you tore me apart_

Johnny watched him walk away.  He was raging inside.  He wanted to scream and tear and rip apart.  Everything in his body, his blood his mind centered on the dark-haired boy trudging his way to the sand dunes.  He screamed his frustration and hobbled off after him.  He needed his meds.  He was starting to feel soreness in his leg and chest from over exerting.  He didn’t care.  This was going to be fucking solved tonight.  He wasn’t leaving until Daniel hurt as much as he did right now. 

Daniel walked to the sand dunes at the end of the beach.  Night had completely fallen and the stars lit up the sky illuminating the beach.  The moon was the only other light source and everything was bathed in pale white light on dark black.  Craggy rocks jutted out of the sand in places and there were gaps between where ocean water rushed in and out on crashing waves.

“Daniel…stop!”  He heard the voice close behind him.  He knew it would be some time before Johnny caught up to him.

He needed to calm himself before something really dangerous happened.  The anger boiling inside of him was making his skin on fire.  He wanted to be left alone.  Something told him it would never be the case unless it was resolved that night.  He tried his kata…tried his breathing exercises. Nothing was calming him. 

Suddenly without warning he was tackled down into the sand by a pair of strong arms. Daniel was cautious enough to fall on Johnny's good arm...he did not need a re-break.  He struggled to break away kicking at the muscular chest.  He bounced up and took a stance.  “C’mon Johnny…this is what you want isn’t it.  A rehash? You want to kick my ass like you did that first night we met?  Well I hate to tell you, I’m ready for you now…”

“I just want a fair fight, LaRusso…and this ain’t gonna be one.”  He said standing up, painfully still coming at Daniel.  He tackled him into the sand knocking the wind out of him and pinning him down to the wet sand that was harder the wetter it got. 

“Get off of me!” 

“Make me.”

Daniel rolled to the side but before he could get up, Johnny linked his legs between him and brought him to the sand and rolled back on top of him. He was starting to rasp, Wheezing for a good breath of air. He boldly put his hand on the crotch of Daniel’s jeans.  He felt the twitch jump there but nothing happening yet.  Daniel’s eyes darkened to the most impossible brown, ink black as he stared back at him trying to wriggle away.

“This is mine.  It will always belong to me.”  Johnny said holding tight and refusing to let go. He grabbed at it roughly, trying to gain a way inside.  He fumbled with the button.

“You’ll never take what was never yours.”  Daniel gasped.  His body beginning to betray his words.

“And you’ve NEVER been a good liar, LaRusso.”  The waves continued to come up between the pair soaking Daniel’s back.  He tried to lift himself up but Johnny’s vice grip kept him in place.

He had successfully opened Daniel’s fly and was urgently trying to find a way to get his hand in. Johnny started biting Daniel’s lower lip, roughly moving his way to his jaw, taking hard nips out of his skin.  He wanted to bite.  He didn’t want it nice. Not tonight.  

Daniel froze then.  He shut his eyes tightly and just lay there.  He didn’t move.  His breathing was the only thing that betrayed him other than his body rebelling against his wishes…but he kept it at bay as long as he could.  He swallowed as Johnny continued to bite him all over his face and neck.  He bit a sensitive part of his shoulder and Daniel hissed.

“Who do you think you are…walking around all day…no shirt, flaunting your bare skin for everyone to see.  Touching her….I saw you…every time I saw you…your eyes on me…eating me…devouring me...begging me to end your punishment.” 

He soothed the spot where he bit, with his tongue, Daniel’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.  He would not moan.  He bit his lip. 

“Come on…stop the game…LaRusso…I give…OK?  You win…just stop the game!”  Johnny lifted his head from Daniel’s neck and looked down at him.  Everything was hurting him.  He just wanted to cry.  He wanted release.  It was driving him crazy.

“You do this…Johnny…it’s on you.  I will never forgive you." Daniel said opening his eyes and looking back at him.  He had schooled his feelings in.  Reigned them tightly, behind his resolve.  His eyes were cold and black and emotionless.  The light had gone from within.

“Just please…just give me…I need this.  You want me to beg, Daniel…please I’m begging you.  I’m telling you, I’m sorry for whatever it is that I’ve done.  I just….I just…”

His hand had not moved from Daniel’s pants...he gave up trying to take what he wanted by force. He realized he could get more by remembering what Daniel liked...what turned him on...drove him wild with want. He changed his hold...palming his front with his practiced hand. That was getting the results he was after. Daniel began to writhe pleasantly beneath him. He unwillingly, not under his own volition began to seek more contact, more touch.

Johnny’s face returned to his neck and he began kissing him slowly.  Desperate, needy, soft and slow kisses up the side of Daniel’s neck to his ear, laving his tongue around the lobe taking little tugs on it.  He needed to hear the one sound of acceptances he craved and then he would be at peace.  “Please…” He whispered. 

Daniel’s resolve was snapping at the seams.  He stared up into the night sky.  The body pressing down on him, warm and solid.  His hands by his sides, yet to comfort, yet to acquiesce.  The mouth on his neck torturing him.  His eyes finally fluttering closed as his Johnny’s mouth made his way back to his own.  He chanced a gentle kiss, and with it Daniel was finally swept away.  He moaned and a tear dropped from his eye. 

“Oh my god…” Johnny said arms instantly going around Daniel pulling him closer to his chest.  The sweetest sound, the sweetest release coursing through his veins.

Daniel took over then, kissing Johnny, rolling him in the sand as gently as he could onto his back.  He frantically kissed every inch of his face pausing at the cut on his lip and licking it softly… “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”  He ran his hands over the chest that belonged to him.  Every part of his beautiful body.  His own.  He smiled and kissed between smiles.  He had begun rhythmically pushing himself into Johnny’s shorts creating the most delicious friction.  Johnny breath was hitching, he was having trouble breathing. 

“Daniel…I….please….”

“I’m sorry…Johnny…are you ok?”  He had started hyperventilating.  “Calm down.  Breathe…Johnny…breathe…look at me.” 

He eventually slowed his breathing, calmed down and swallowed a couple of times.

“Got a bit carried away.”

“It’s easy to do.”  Daniel began kissing his way down Johnny’s chest once he knew the boy’s breathing was back to normal.  He stopped at the scar and kissed it reverently.  “Don’t ever do this to me again…promise me.”  He said indicating how he got the scar.

“I…can’t promise that….I am who I am…reckless.  You’re the only thing that brings me to earth.  Makes me complete…keeps me from doing these things. I can’t lose you.”

They lay there kissing each other the way they used to when this all began.  They relearned the secrets they had told each other’s bodies and stayed until the sun came up.  They were both water-logged and sated.  Teaching each other new secrets and new pleasures that they would carry with them for as long as they had each other.

“Merry Christmas, Daniel.”  Johnny said kissing his eyes awake.

“Merry Christmas, John.” 

_This year…to save me from tears…I’ll give it to someone special._


End file.
